Harrison County, Ohio
|seat wl = Cadiz | city type = village |largest city wl = Cadiz |area_total_sq_mi = 411 |area_land_sq_mi = 404 |area_land_km2 = 1045 |area_water_sq_mi = 7 |area_water_km2 = 19 |area percentage = 1.77% |census yr = 2000 |pop = 15856 |density_sq_mi = 39 |density_km2 = 15 | time zone = Eastern | UTC offset = -5 | DST offset = -4 |web = www.harrisoncountyohio.org | named for = William Henry Harrison |}} Harrison County is a county located in the state of Ohio, USA. As of 2010, the population was 15,864. http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/39/39067.html Its county seat is Cadiz and is named for General William Henry Harrison, who was later President of the United States. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of . is land and (1.77%) is water. Adjacent counties *Carroll County (north) *Jefferson County (east) *Belmont County (south) *Guernsey County (southwest) *Tuscarawas County (west) Conotton Creek Trail The Conotton Creek Trail is a rails-to-trails path that runs along Conotton Creek from Bowerston to Jewett in northern Harrison County, Ohio. The paved multi-use trail is 11.4 miles or 18.3 kilometers long. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 15,856 people, 6,398 households, and 4,516 families residing in the county. The population density was 39 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 7,680 housing units at an average density of 19 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.49% White, 2.19% Black or African American, 0.08% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.09% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. 0.37% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,398 households out of which 29.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.5% were married couples living together, 8.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.4% were non-families. 25.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 23% under the age of 18, 6.9% from 18 to 24, 26.6% from 25 to 44, 25.8% from 45 to 64, and 17.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 94.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.9 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,318, and the median income for a family was $36,646. Males had a median income of $30,485 versus $18,813 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,479. 13.3% of the population and 11% of families were below the poverty line. 17.5% of those under the age of 18 and 8.4% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Government .]] Communities Villages Townships Unincorporated communities Notable residents *John Bingham - Representative to Congress and author of significant portions of the Fourteenth Amendment to the Constitution *Benjamin Cowen - Assistant Secretary of the Interior, who was principal political facilitator in establishing Yellowstone National Park and the idea that the use of national parks is for all Americans *George Custer - served in the American Civil War and was killed in the Battle of Little Big Horn *Thomas Custer - Medal of Honor recipient, and brother to George Custer *Clark Gable - actor *Edwin Stanton - Secretary of War in the Abraham Lincoln administration *Cy Young - Baseball pitcher and member of the Baseball Hall of Fame See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Harrison County, Ohio References External links *Harrison County website Category:Counties of Ohio Category:Harrison County, Ohio